Can't See how I Can Live Without You
by Fantasy Dreamer the Believer
Summary: My last SecretClan challenge!


It Kills Me to Live Without You.

_Authors note: Sorry if this sucks. Fifth SecretClan challenge._

A bunch of cats where crouching behind some brambles staring off into the distance. Two of them where crouched over a dead body. A thick furred white and gray she-cat padded up to them.

"What happened?" she asked. One of them looked over at her.

"Moletail has died," one said sadly. The she-cat flicked her brown ears.

"So?" She asked. Both cats looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean, Icethorn?" he asked. Icethorn flicked her tail angrily.

"Are we going to sit here like we have bees for brains? Or are we going to avenge Moletail's death?!" the cat blinked his eyes.

"Don't do anything you would regret," he warned. Icethorn thrashed her tail angrily again.

"I will do what I want to, Cloudtail!" Icethorn bolted out of the undergrowth and into the gloating ShawdowClan cats. Cloudtail looked over at the deputy, Squirrelflight. Letting out a frustrated meow, she summoned all her warriors and went back into the fight.

"You did what?!" Icethorn winced as Jayfeather put marigold all over her pelt. Bramblestar was pacing back in fourth in the medicine cats den. Bramblestar was the sixth cat to scold her so far. He finally stop moving and turned to face her.

"You could have gotten more then just Moletail killed," he growled. Icethore glared at him in return.

"It's better then just sitting around doing nothing," she muttered. Bramblestar let out a heavy sigh.

"I know what it's like to be upset-" Icethorn stood up and stood right in front of him. Anger surged through her. Her blueish green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well, _sorry. _I'm not the highest oh powerful ruler, _Bramblestar_. Next time, I'll make sure to ask you next time," she snarled. Icethorn exited and was out in the territory before Bramblestar could ask her to stay.

Icethorn finally stopped at the lake. She sat down and stared across the water. Moletail has been her best friend forever.

No one had ever wanted to be her friend ever since she fed the elders crow food. On accident. No one ever wanted to be around her after that.

Icethorn closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She could remember how they would both sneak out in the middle of the night just to run around. How when after she had told him that she loved voles, he would always get the biggest one for her. How she always called him hers even though he belonged to her sister, Petalflower. She closed her eyes as she remembered how he died.

* * *

_"Icethorn!" Icethorn was being pinned by a huge black tom. The tom was torn off of her and was replaced by Moletail. Icethorn stood up angrily._

_ "What was that for!?" she snarled. Moletail rolled his eyes. _

_ "Saving your life," he replied. Icethorn glared at him. _

_ "I almost had him," she muttered. Moletail didn't have time to reply because he knocked over by a ShadowClan she-cat. Icethorn was about to graciously saved his life, when she was knocked over. She tried struggling, but the tom was pinned her to face Moletail. _

_ "Do you love him?" the she-cat asked. Icethorn kept struggling trying to flip him over but it wasn't working._

_ "Do you love him?" she asked again. Icethorn glared at the stupid she-cat. Icethorn was about to say yes when she remembered Petalflower. How Moletail had chosen Petalflower over her._

_ "Of course not," she spat. "He's dead to me!" The she-cat smirked. _

_ "Then you wont care if I kill him!" And before Icethorn could do anything, the she-cat bit down on his neck._

* * *

Icethorn stood up and walked back to the clearing. When she saw Bramblestar she wanted to rip his ears off. But she stopped. Moletail was in the middle of the clearing with cats surrounding him. Jealousy shot through her as she saw Petalflower standing over him. _He's not mine _she reminded herself.

"Icethorn!" Squirrelflight called. Icethorn ignored her and walked over to his body. She bent down and touched her nose to Moletail's chest.

"I love you Moletail," she whispered. "I don't know how I'll be able to live without you." She stood up and turned to where Bramblestar was waiting for me. I walked over there; leaving Moletail's mate and kits to grieve for him. It was time for her to deal with the consequences.


End file.
